And So He Returns
And So He Returns is the first episode of Ben 10 UltiVerse, as well as the first episode of the first season. Episode Info *Series: Ben 10 UltiVerse *By: Anon *Season: 1 *Episode: 1 *Previous episode: None *Next episode: 4 Again Plot Albedo was at Incarcecon,and he just strapped on the Powertrix, his new device.The cell door slipped open as a security robot tells him it's time for his meal.Albedo went to the cafeteria and scanned a Splixon,a Gourmand,a Florauna,a Megawhatt and an Opticoid,who were sitting at a table.The aliens get angry and Albedo dialed his Powertrix. Meanwhile,21 year old Ben was fighting Kraab. He tried to shoot laser at Ben with his left claw but he dodged. Ben told Kraab that they have been fighting for half an hour and he is still in his human form.Kraab got angry and chokes Ben,making him suffocate.Ben quickly transformed into Heatblast and shot fire at Kraab,making him let go. Heatblast then grabbed a streetlight,ran towards Kraab and hit him with the streetlight,throwing him a few feet backwards.Kraab got up and smashed the ground.Heatblast let go of the streetlight and fell to the ground.Kraab approached Heatblast and tells him that he will never be able to defeat him.Heatblast got up and punched Kraab.He walked backwards,losing control. Heatblast created a ring of fire,which became a tornado. When the fire faded,Kraab was gone.Heatblast reverted back into Ben, thinking Kraab got burned to death.Meanwhile on Incarcecon,the entire crowd of alien prisoners surrounded Albedo as Eye Guy.On the floor were pieces of security robots. The prisoners started taunting him,saying it's billions of aliens against one. Eye Guy twisted his Powertrix symbol,scanning some aliens. Eye Guy turned into Jetray and shot the ceiling with his neuroshock blasts.He escapes through the hole. and shoots neuroshock at the ceiling,making it crumple down on the prisoners. Jetray targets to go to Earth,entering hyperspace.Later on Earth,Kraab was in his ship,promising to get revenge on Ben.His ship started shaking and Jetray crashed in.Kraab was shocked,so Jetray reverted back into Albedo,telling that he wants him to be his assistant.Kraab asked what he gets out of it as he is hesitant.Albedo agreed to give him power. The next morning at Burger Shack,Ben,JT and Cash were eating fast food.Suddenly,Albedo and Kraab burst in.Everyone except the five of them ran out.JT and Cash are confused,so Ben explained about Albedo,then asked him what his plan was. After he explained,Ben told JT and Cash to get out.Cash is hesitant,but JT pulls him by the arm to go out. Albedo orders Kraab to fight Ben,who turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm and Kraab fight,but Kraab overpowers him.Brainstorm recalls that Kraab was never this powerful.He tells him eversince he joined Albedo he had a little upgrade.The two continue fighting as Albedo sat at where Ben,JT and Cash were sitting,eating chilli fries. He chomped down on more chilli fries until some of the sauce were splattered on the walls. When the box of chiili fries was finished,Albedo placed it on the table,then burped loudly.Albedo got up and turned to Brainstorm and Kraab.Kraab was holding Brainstorm's claws,preventing him from fighting.Albedo tells Kraab it's his turn to fight. Kraab let's go of Brainstorm's claws.Ben turns into Spitter and Albedo turns into Goop. Spitter spat slime at Goop,who absorbed it.Goop shapeshifted into a puddle of slime and moved towards Spitter.Goop then wrapped himself around him,laughing evilly.Spitter was suffocating. Spiiter's face turned pale as he reverted back into Ben.Goop unwrapped himself from Ben and reverted back into Albedo.Ben fell to the ground unconcious. Albedo demanded to leave,so Kraab threw a smoke bomb on the floor and they disappeared.Minutes later,Ben regained conciousness.In front of him was Azmuth.He told Ben to wake up.He groaned as he sat up. The two talked for a while,then Azmuth tells Ben to take off the Omnitrix.Ben takes it off,puzzled,then asked Azmuth how could he take on Albedo. He then held out his right hand.A small flash of blue light appeared in front of Ben.When the light faded, a grey spherical pod took the place of the the light. Ben wondered what it was as he put the Omnitrix in his pocket. The pod slowly opened.An alien device jumped out of the pod and clamped itself onto Ben's left wrist.Ben was excited as he asked what the watch was called.Azmuth told Ben that it was called the Ultimatrix 2.0 and it's 10 times more powerful than the Omnitrix.There was a moment of silence,then Azmuth told Ben that he also added the evolutionary function,as he sees that Ben needs them.He warned Ben to only activate the ultimates when he is in grave danger and to guard thee Ultimatrix 2.0 with his life,then teleported away. An hour later,the DX Mark 10 was parked in front of Gwen's house.Ben climbed out of the car and closed the door.He walked towards Gwen's house door and pressed the doorbell.Ben's cousin Ken opened the door.Ben asked him if he had seen Gwen and Kevin.Ken told Ben that they were inside and invited him in.Ben walked in as Ken closed the door.On the sofa,Gwen,who was wearing her outfit in Inspector 13,and Kevin,who was wearing his AF season 3 outfit,were sitting down. Gwen shrieked as the couple got up from the sofa and ran towards Ben.Gwen hugged Ben tightly.When she let go,she asked Ben what was up and that they haven't seen him for a long time.Ben told them that Albedo and Kraab are working together and out to get him and that he can't fight them alone.He also said that he doesn't know where Rook is and said that they need to be a permanent team.The couple agreed and Kevin suggested they go to Kraab's ship.Ben said that they have to wait as they have one more stop to make. Minutes later,Ben,Gwen and Kevin entered the Rust Bucket 3.Ben coughed,complaining that it was very dusty. Kevin confessed that he didn't care about cars,money,alien tech or auto shows anymore.Ben challenged to prove that Kevin was just the same as the trio took their seats.Later the Rust Bucket 3 landed right in front of the Rust Bucket 2. The ramp opened as Ben walked down and knocked on the Rust Bucket 2's door.Within seconds,Max opened the door.He asked whar brought Ben to his mobile home. Ben said the same thing he told Gwen and Kevin.Max agreed and told Ben that Rook was on an intergalactic mission.Ben got curious and started asking Max where was he going and who was he fighting.Max didn't know. Minutes later,Ben and Max were on board the Rust Bucket 3.Ben was fiddling with the Ultimatrix 2.0. Gwen asked Ben where to go.Ben ignored Gwen and continued fiddling with the Ultimatrix 2.0.Gwen shouted and asked the same question.Ben said Kraab's ship.Gwen told Ben to stop playing with the Omnitrix.Ben corrected Gwen,saying that the device wasn't the Omnitrix,but the Ultimatrix 2.0.Gwen turned her head back to the sky.Ben was still fiddling with the Ultimatrix 2,0.Suddenly,a burst of green light emerged from the device.A voice came from the Ultimatrix 2.0, which told Ben that the Master Control has been unlocked. Ben was excited as the burst of green light dissipated.Max advised Ben to use the power wisely now that he had just unlocked the Master Control,, not to misuse the power like the past Omnitrixes that he's had.Ben thanked Max for the advice.Max asked Kevin how much further they are from Kraab's ship. Kevin said that they are not too far but not that near either,then he suggested to go full speed.Kevin pressed a button on the control panel.The Rust Bucket 3 was now moving at a tremendous speed. A minute later,Kevin pressed the same button and they were moving at a normal speed again.Soon they reached Kraab's ship.Kevin pressed a button.The roof hatch opened. Ben transforms into Heatblast,who created a fire surfboard,got on it and exited through the roof hatch.He flew towards Kraab's ship and burst through the roof.Kraab shouted Ben's name.Heatblast threatened Kraab to tell him where Albedo was.Kraab hesitated to tell.Heatblast slammed the ground with his right hand.A giant replica of Heatblast's hand burst through from the ground and clenched on Kraab Heatblast asked the same question,this time angrily.Kraab told Heatblast that Albedo went back in time to take the Omnitrix prototype. Heatblast asked how many years back.Kraab hesitated to tell more as that was all he can reveal.The giant replica of Heatblast's hand clenched Kraab even harder.Kraab said 11 years back.The giant replica of Heatblast's hand disappeared.Kraab held out a green crystal towards Heatblast.The crystal glowed green. Heatblast told Kraab that he would get him for that later as he exited through the hole he made.Kraab contacted Albedo and said that he absorbed the aliens from Ben's watch and he will receive them soon.Meanwhile,on top of the Rust Bucket 3,Heatblast's fire surfboard faded as he jumped into the ship through the roof hatch. Kevin pressed a button on the control panel and the roof hatch closed.Max expected an answer.Heatblast reverted back into Ben and told the team that Albedo went back in time 11 years to get the Omnitrix prototype.Kevin then exclaimed to go to Los Soledad.Later the Rust Bucket 3 landed at Los Soledad.The ramp opened as Ben,Gwen,Kevin and Max walked down it. Gwen then said that the time machine could be anywhere and there's no way they would find it in time.Ben then transformed into XLR8. XLR8 grabbed Gwen and Kevin with his left arm and Max with his right arm.He then zipped into the town.Max commented that he was never this fast as XLR8.XLR8 told Max that the Ultimatrix 2.0 enhances his aliens and he was as fast as Fasttrack.XLR8 made a brake right in front of a small building.He let Gwen,Kevin and Max go. XLR8 zipped into the building,remembering he forgot something.Gwen asked what was it that he forgot as she,Kevin and Max entered.XLR8 told the team that Aggregor destroyed the time machine when he absorbed the Andromeda aliens.Kevin asked what they should do now,then XLR8 told Kevin that he might be able to fix it as the remains of the time machine were still there. XLR8 transformed into Grey Matter and said it was time to tinker.Minutes later,Kevin and Gwen were sleeping,leaning on a wall.Gwen was leaning on Kevin's shoulder.Max was watching Grey Matter as he was making the last of the time machine.Grey Matter told the team that he was done,walking out from behind the time machine.Gwen and Kevin woke up and got up.Gwen commented on how the time machine was as good as new. Note: From this ....line onwards,the eps will be written in dialogue form because it is faster.Hope you enjoy! Continuation:- Gwen and Kevin walked towards Max.Grey Matter climbed up a control panel which he made for the time machine and pressed some buttons and pulled some levers.A blue portal appeared in the time machine.Grey Matter jumped down to the ground. (Grey Matter): Let's go. Grey Matter reverted back into Ben.Gwen,Kevin and Max entered the time machine,followed by Ben.The blue portal disappeared.Meanwhile,11 years in the past,Albedo as Armodrillo stood before Young Ben as Ditto,who was unconcious on the ground. (Armodrillo): Time for me to get the Omnitrix. Suddenly,a blue portal appeared behind Armodrillo.Gwen,Kevin,Max and Ben exited the portal as it disappeared.Armodrillo turned to face the team as Ditto's Omnitrix symbol beeped and glowed red,reverting him back into Young Ben,still unconcious.' (Armodrillo): Well,if it isn't Tennyson and his smart-mouthed cousin Gwen,his always-so-sure friend Kevin and his worn out grandfather Max. (Ben): Grandpa isn't worn out! (Armodrillo): Whatever,Tennyson!Let's just get this over with. Armodrillo reverted back into Albedo.He pressed a button on the Powertrix.It glowed red,changing into a new form. (Powertrix,when the red glow faded): Powertrix upgraded to Version 2. (Albedo,dialing his Powertrix): Nice new Omnitrix,Ben.Too bad you won't be able to keep it. ''A hologram of Shocksquatch appeared on the face of the watch.Albedo slammed his palm on the watch and turned into Shocksquatch.Gwen's right hand glowed pink,ready to fight.Gwen shot a blast of pink energy at Shocksquatch.He didn't feel a thing.Kevin touched a tree.He,now in wood form,shifted his left hand into a cannon and his right hand into a big fat sword. (Kevin): Whoa,new builds!Cool! He ran towards Shocksquatch,shooting wood balls from his cannon hand .Shocksquatch walked backwards,getting hit by the wood balls.As Kevin got near to Shocksquatch,he hit him with his big fat sword hand,sending Shocksquatch flying towards Gwen,who created a mana lasso to catch him.Shocksquatch shot electricity at Gwen. (Gwen,mana lasso faded and she fell to the ground unconcious): Aah! (Kevin): Gwen! Shocksquatch fell to the ground and got up.He ran towards Kevin and broke off his big fat sword hand.Kevin gasped.The hand grew back as a regular hand. (Kevin): Phew! Shocksquatch threw Kevin towards a tree.He shifted his cannon hand into normal and fell unconcious on the ground,reverting back to normal.Max took out a cube from his pocket and pressed a red button on it.The cube wrapped itself around him,morphing into a suit.Seconds later,the cube became a bionic suit on Max.Max ran towards Shocksquatch and smashed him on the ground. (Max): Ready to give up? (Shocksquatch,getting up): Barely. He shot electricity at him. (Max): Aah! He fell unconcious on the ground. (Shocksquatch): No more allies to help you, Tennyson.One on one.I'll get that new watch and the Omnitrix.Why not,I'll take Gwen and Kevin's powers as well. (Ben,dialing his Ultimatrix 2.0): Nope you won't. A hologram of a thin unknown alien appeared in the face of the watch. (Ben): Cool,a new one!Time to give it a try!(Transforms) (Smashface): Smashface!(Looking at his hands)I'll probably have to figure this guy's powers.Oh,well. Smashface ran towards Shocksquatch and punched him, sending him flying towards a few trees, making them fall down. (Smashface): Cool, as strong as Humungousaur! Shocksquatch ran towards Smashface, who made a high jump, then landed on Shocksquatch. (Smashface): Okay, I was wrong.This alien is better than Humungousaur. Smashface got off Shocksquatch.He got up, feeling dizzy.He transformed into Chromastone, who flew away into the bright blue sky.Gwen, Kevin and Max regained conciousness got up and walked towards Smashface, who reverted back into Ben. (Gwen): What happened to Albedo? (Ben): Escaped as Chromastone. Max pressed a red button on the chest of his bionic suit.The suit unwrapped itself around Max and morphed back into a cube.Max put the cube into his pocket.Young Ben regained conciousness and got up. (Young Ben): Who are you people? (Ben): I'm you from 11 years in the future. (Young Ben): Prove it. Ben transformed into Wildmutt. (Young Ben): Wildmutt?You have the Omnitrix too? Wildmutt reverted back into Ben. (Ben): It's a long story. Minutes later, the five of them were talking. (Young Ben): ... so you can evolve your aliens into their ultimate forms? (Ben): Yup. There was a moment of silence. (Ben): Okay, time to find Albedo.He could be miles away. Gwen's body glowed pink as she flew a few feet above the ground. (Kevin): You can fly now? (Gwen): I didn't know it myself. She created a mana bubble and put Kevin and Max in it.The mana bubble floated towards Gwen.Ben transformed. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! (Young Ben): Ugh.Now I know how Gwen feels when she smells Stinkfly. Stinkfly flew towards Gwen and the mana bubble.Young Ben clapped his hands twice.A light green hoverboard flew towards him from nowhere.He got on the hoverboard and flew towards the team.With that, they flew towards the sky.Later, they were still flying.Suddenly, they heard voices. (Voice 1): Aaah! (Voice 2): Help! (Voice 3): Don't take the money! (Stinkfly): A bank robbbery.Me and the younger me will stop the robbery.You guys continue. Stinkfly and Young Ben flew down and landed in an alley.Stinkfly transformed. (Eatle): Eatle! Young Ben hid his hoverboard under a trash can and dialed his prototype Omnitrix. (Young Ben, slamming his palm on the prototype Omnitrix): Please for once! He transformed into Four Arms. More coming soon... Major Events *Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Max,Albedo,Kraab,JT,Cash,Azmuth and Ken make their first reappearance. *Heatblast,Eye Guy(by Albedo),Jetray(by Albedo),Brainstorm,Spitter,Goop(by Albedo),XLR8,Grey Matter,Armodrillo(by Albedo), Ditto(by Young Ben), Shocksquatch(by Albedo),Chromastone(by Albedo), Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Eatle and Four Arms(by Young Ben) make their first reappearance. *The Powertrix is created,then upgraded to its second form. *Ben puts away the Omnitrix and gains the Ultimatrix 2.0. *Ben unlocks the Master Control on the Ultimatrix 2.0. *It is revealed that Kevin gave up his obsession on cars,money,alien tech or auto shows a while ago. *Ben,Gwen,Kevin and Max become a permenant team. *Kraab becomes Albedo's assistant. *Smashface makes his first appearance. Ultimatrix 2.0 Alien Debuts *Heatblast *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Smashface *Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Eatle Characters *Ben Tennyson(first reappearance)(21 and 10 year old) *Gwen Tennyson(first reappearance) *Kevin Levin(first reappearance) *Max Tennyson(first reappearance) *JT(first reappearance) *Cash Murray(first reappearance) *Azmuth(first reappearance) *Ken Tennyson(first reappearance) Villains *Albedo(first reappearance) *Kraab(first reappearance) Aliens used by Ben *Heatblast(first reappearance)(x2)(1x with Omnitrix) *Brainstorm(first reappearance)(with Omnitrix) *Spitter(first reappearance)(with Omnitrix,last transformation with Omnitrix) *XLR8(first reappearance) *Grey Matter(first reappearance) *Smashface(first appearance) *Wildmutt(first reappearance) *Stinkfly(first reappearance) *Eatle(first reappearance) Aliens used by Albedo *Eye Guy(first reappearance) *Jetray(first reappearance) *Goop(first reappearance) *Armodrillo(first reappearance) *Shocksquatch(first reappearance) *Chromastone (first reappearance) Aliens used by Young Ben *Ditto(first reappearance) *Four Arms(first reappearance) Trivia *The reason Incarcecon now has cells and security robots is because the prisoners escaped over the years. *Heatblast is the first alien used in the series.This relates to the original series,where he is also the first used.Ironically,he is also the first alien used with the Ultimatrix 2.0. *Although Rook didn't appear in this episode,he was frequently mentioned and it was said by Max that he is on an intergalactic mission. *The events of Ultimate Aggregor were mentioned by XLR8 in this episode. *It is revealed Ben and Rook were fighting on their own without Gwen and Kevin since the end of OV until this ep. *The Omnitrix has been set to display holograms like the Ultimatrix prior to the series. Category:Episodes